Chapter Two: Aids are cool (GPH)
Athens note: I have not speaken to friends in a while. I am not sure where they are gone? they have not done this before... where are they go? also do you like my cool aid refernese chapter 3 is start now tubba is decide what to eating for launch. he order a yoshi egg muffin from the lunch lady WHO WAS ACTUALLY A GUY!!!!!!!!!!! |Thanls" said tubba and tubba go back to seat with friends UNTUIL HE IS TRIPPED INTO THE FLOOR AND FALLS... "who is being doing this?!" say tubba has he holding kneat "HAHAHA TASTING THE FLOOR HOW IS IT TASTE/??? WAHT IS DOWN" say SCULLY!!! "all that is downi s only the floor ;)" retard tubba, becase he is good at a retort and is smart. "NOPE" and csully punches muffin into bubba's face! "FANCY THE JOB ,DARIIS!" and then darisan walks up to tuba. "what is the swaeying, my man" smutherly darius, "this is going to be a paint..." and darius THROWS A BASS CUT BALL AND TUBBA'S FACE. "ouch!" sober tutbah and a bone pops out of hsi eye "YOWZZA!" shouts waddler "THAT BONE IS SOME SERIAL RATCHET..." wadeler walk up to tubba and push bow back into face, but a bone is come out of ear. "SICKITY SACK!" creamed waddler, "THAT IS SOME CRAY STUFF..." algh waddler then they are walken away "WHAT A JARGON!" purse detective switch "DUHHH PAARIN LOOk Of OTHER THERE...." splattered lukki, who is shaving an IQ of an camella "was is it now you bumble beeing balloon" say shyer, who is an X-TREMELY smort! shyer trimmed around and look a baldy mangoed corps've tubba on the ground. "oh it just that new kid..." say shyer "it is time for his orientillation" "guys" said naturae "i ahve heard that if you take the orientillation, you will DIE IN 7 WEKE..." anturae is spiting his teeth all offer the place. naturare is big fat LAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Je vais te tuer putain dans votre sommeil!" shoddy gonzales, who is frenck ex-change studyient. "ÉCOUTEZ-MOI BIEN." "wee hee hee" say a WAITCH!@!!! jk its parin "you always tell hillary jokes, gonzlas" A"RE YOU CHREATING ON ME" say lucky "no" "ok" parin was fillty track star and like is putting on tricks and prank on others. no one is stuiped enoug to like her accept lukki "no" breeded naturae "i am srerious! i hear it from a frienb!" "shut up you imputant crouton" demeanor a impolitical shyer!!! then there were an agruement is it turn out, there are no frieend in glute pit high school... everyong is your anime! presentative swap "ha ha we are to showing the idiot is that take it" said scully who is stupdied idiot bully LIKE ANOTHNY FROM SCHOO L "he has just been SAVAGED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" skeels waddler, who is the hippiest dopiest kid around, and are liced by everyone. "that dweeb is, like, toooottlay uncool" say meloetta "omighost, i know riight" say skelloetta melotta and skeletota are assisters, nad they are sear leaders. now, anyone knows why? "tubbafingers would not evan be able to kick a biasball" said darius, who is a master at sort of sport "a im hopnig that he will blood out on the floor..." say sculy "he will not be a survive until the today's ngiht" i am down swapping now i promoose "hi tubba" say xavire "what are you doing on the floor" "halp..." say a killing tubba "iam of needing a emberlence..." "ooooh i seea..." say XIV "a regretted table suicune tempo?" "I CAN'T FEEL LAG..." "shh shhh..." say xavire "you will soon escape stratos's spear...." JUST TEN THERE WAS A DOOR OPEN FROM LEFT SIDE OF RESTUARANT. it AWS DOCTER YOSHI!!!! "who the fuck left this heaping mess on the floor" say a very salsa spicion yoshi "how many times have i told you whiny brats to throw the garbage into the bins" yoshi grab trash and danube it into the grab rage bin "there's still a puddle on the floor..." mummied yoshi "RED, GET YOUR UNPAID ASS OVER HERE" "Who did you kill this time?" Red dragged his mop and water across the floor, grumbling things that shouldn't be said in a school environment. "i didn't kill anyone you racist sack of shit" insutlecd yoshi "always pin it on me, huh? how would you like to live on the streets, as opposed to OUR streets?!" "N-no..." whimpered Red, "I was just... playing pretend!" "you're pathetic." yoshiba left the room "I'm not getting paid enough to do this..." Red started to mop up the garbage water, when he heard a nearby garbage can moan. "GUYS" shoted naturae "THE SCRUBBAGE CAN ARE HAUNTED!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE BEEN SEEING IT WITH MY OWN EYE..." "Hush now, child. Now, who's rummaging through our garbage this time? I thought I told you crazy kids that the food in there is not edible." " i wall never see my perints again..." smiffed tubba "Hi there, little boy," said Red as he flipped open the garbage can, "do you need any help?" "GO AWAY, I AM NOT TO TALK TO THE STRANGER!!!!!!!!!" tubba squatted "HEL!P SOMENO HELP!!!!" "What?! But..." A WALL IS EXPLOOD AND A RUBBISH IS FLYING WARIOWHERE, AND THEN SUNNEDLY A PRINCE OF PULLS IS IN THE RUDE. "I HEARD A MISADDRESSED CALL FOR HELP! ONLY I AM ALLUDED TO CRATE THEM..." the prince's pal looked piffed Red picked up the can and put it over his shoulder. "Just taking out the trash, boss." Blood trickled onto Red's face. "OH, GOOD. I'LL TAKE THAT CAN, AND YOU CAN BE TAKING YOUR SHELF OUT." LOLL "Err... no. I need this can." "AND WHY IS THATH" "It's going to be my new... uh, house." "I'LL LET YOU KEEF IT IF YOU LET ME THROW YOU DOWN A HILLIN' IT" "Uh, sure, whatever." "LEAF MY SITE." Red started to trudge down the hallways, and eventually made it to the doctor's office. Upon stepping in, Red instantly remembered who the doctor was. "you're dripping blood all over my fucking carpet"